LA BUSQUEDA DE EEVEE Y AIVEE LOS SUEÑOS OLVIDADOS
by darkkitsune01
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde q eevee regreso ala aldea eevee y ahora enpieza a tener sueños de sus amigos los cuales revelaran muchas cosas del pasado de todos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 la decisión de Lili y Aivee y el viaje al templo de los sueños**

.

Han pasado 7 años después de que eevee renaciera y ahora vive en la aldea eevee mas una noche eevee tiene un sueño

.

**Eevee** : Shaymin es verdad eso en verdad yo soy tu

**Shaymin** : si es verdad por ello debo revivir a la 7° hermana

**Eevee** : p-pero soy yo

**Shaymin** : no eevee no lo somos bien estarás dormida al despertar ella mas no te preocupes no recordaras nada de esto eevee

**Eevee** : Shaymin espera [despertando]

**Lili** : estas bien eevee

**Eevee** : no lo se tuve un sueño pero no lo entiendo

**Lili** :[pregunta con curiosidad] sueño

.

eevee le cuenta todo y al terminar Lili esta inquieta

.

**Lili** : ya veo así que soñaste eso

**Eevee** : si pero que significara

**Lili** :[mintiéndole] no tiene caso preocuparte por ello mañana vendrá Vulpix y no le gustaría verte así verdad

**Eevee** : tienes razón el solo puede venir una vez al año y no debo preocuparlo

**Lili** : bien hermana debemos dormir un poco

.

al día siguiente Vulpix llega y Jolteon Lili y eevee lo reciben en un claro del bosque

.

**Eevee** : hermano como estas

**Lili** : [con voz triste] hola Vulpix

**Jolteon** : Vulpix hola como están Latios Latias y Aivee

**Vulpix** : [mostrando el brazalete de Latias dice] bien de hecho

**Aivee:** hola hermanas

**Eevee** y Lili : Aivee que alegría

**Aivee:** bien Latias me dijo que debía venir pues debo decirles algo muy importante

**Eevee** y Lili : pasa algo Aivee

**Aivee:** si así es

**Lili** : y que cosa es

**Aivee:** [alegre] bien debo vivir con ustedes en la aldea y así saber lo que es ser una eevee

**Eevee** : a que te refieres

**Jolteon** : bien yo se los diré Aivee nació y vivió prácticamente en el templo de Latias y además ella nunca ha visto a otros pokemon mas que a Vulpix, Pikachu, Celebi, Gardevoir y algunos mas y sin contar con ustedes Aivee jamás a vivido como una eevee por ello todos decidieron que Aivee viva una temporada en la aldea y así conozca nuestras costumbres de este modo al regresar podrá valorar como viven ustedes y ser una mejor eevee solo una cosa mas Aivee

**Aivee:** si Jolteon

**Jolteon** : bien es un poco difícil decirte esto pero deberás darle a Vulpix tu collar

**Aivee:** que quieres decir

**Vulpix** : bien yo te lo diré al vivir aquí lo harás como una eevee verdad

**Aivee:** e-es verdad per

**Vulpix** : hermana piensa en esto los eevees de la aldea no pueden trasformarse como tu, eevee o como Lili lo hacia pues eso haría que se sintieran celosos y tal vez quisieran robar tu collar si se enteran de su poder no lo crees

**Aivee:** ya veo pero

**Eevee** : hermana eso yo lo vi al usar mi forma de Shaymin muchos tuvieron envidia de mi por ello casi no la uso en la aldea

**Aivee:** entiendo hermanas si creen que es lo mejor lo haré [dándole el collar]

**Vulpix** : ok vamos ala aldea

.

de esta forma Vulpix pasa el día y parte de la tarde en la aldea y al caer la noche dice

.

**Vulpix** : ok me iré debo ver a mi padre y a mis hermanas y mañana regresare al templo

**Aivee:** te extrañare hermano

**Vulpix** : bien hermana si necesitas algo sabes como llamarme bien cuídense mucho hermanas

**Eevee** y Lili : si lo haremos

**Vulpix** : bien y Lili

**Lili** :(mirada triste) si dime

**Vulpix** : también cuídate amiga

**Lili** :(alegrandose) Vulpix

**Vulpix** :[saliendo] ok me iré los veré pronto

**Jolteon** : ok Vulpix regresa pronto

.

esa noche eevee tiene otro sueño

.

**Celebi** : hola Zapdos

**Zapdos** : C-Celebi que inesperada sorpresa q que te paso

**Celebi** : olvídalo si, deseo pedirte un favor

**Zapdos** : te escucho

**Celebi** : bien se que escuchaste de los dark pokemon verdad

**Zapdos** : si se todo

**Celebi** : pues deseo que me ayudes a exterminar a los que siguen vivos

**Zapdos** :[sorprendido] p pero porque entiendo que deben morir pero porque tu deseas ser quien lo haga

**Celebi** : [llorando] Zapdos te pido este favor porque yo no soy tan fuerte y deseo vengar la muerte de Ninetales

**Zapdos** :[sorprendido] e-el murió

**Celebi** : si el era alguien muy especial para mi por ello deseo ser quien haga esto

**Zapdos** : entiendo bien amiga puedes contar con mi poder

**Celebi** : gracias

**Zapdos** : bien debo preparar unas cosas y nos iremos [hablando alto] Shinx

**Shinx** : [saliendo] si amo

**Zapdos** : debo dejar el templo así que tu estarás encargada de el

**Shinx** : p-pero amo soy una Shinx muy débil aun, y si pasa algo

**Zapdos** : no te preocupes los otros guardianes de los templos te ayudaran de ser necesario

**Shinx** : ok si crees en mi no te fallare

**Zapdos** : te lo encargo [ alzando el vuelo]

**Eevee** : [despertando]C-Celebi hermana

**Lili** : [despertando] pasa algo hermana

**Aivee:** hermana estas bien

**Eevee** : n-no es nada solo un mal sueño bien volvamos a dormir

.

al día siguiente Aivee es presentada en la aldea y debe ir a la escuela mientras Lili y eevee platican

.

**Lili** : hermana que paso anoche

**Eevee** : n-nada Lili

**Lili** : volviste a tener otro sueño verdad

**Eevee** : p pero hermana como lo

**Lili** : bien es tiempo de decirte algo pero creo que será mejor esperar a Aivee y así discutir esto

.

esa tarde Aivee regresa de la escuela y Lili le dice

.

**Lili** : Aivee debemos hablar de algo muy serio

**Aivee:** p pero de que no he hecho nada malo verdad

**Lili** : no Aivee no es de ti sino de eevee

**Aivee:** de eevee

**Lili** : bien te lo diré

.

Lili le dice de los sueños de eevee y al terminar Aivee esta callada

.

**Aivee:** es imposible ella no debería recordar eso

**Eevee** :(mirada seria) recordar que, es decir que eso no fue un sueño

**Aivee:** (nerviosa) h-hermana

**Eevee** :(seria) Aivee dime lo que sepas

**Aivee:** hermana yo

**Eevee** : no Aivee en verdad creo que no te importo bien [corriendo afuera de la casa]

**Aivee:** eevee hermana

.

antes de que Aivee salga Lili la detiene y le dice

.

**Lili** : Aivee déjala sola sabes que esta molesta y al estar mas tranquila podrás hablar con ella verdad hermana

**Aivee:** tienes razón pero eevee

**Lili** : sabes que eevee no es rencorosa por ello es lo mejor pero yo quiero saber que significa ese sueño hermana

**Aivee:** bien te lo diré mi hermana Celebi fue con Zapdos a matar a los dark pokemon mas nunca nos a contado que paso ni siquiera a eevee por ello me extraño que eevee sepa eso

**¿?** : [en sus mentes] Lili Aivee deben ir al templo del norte con eevee

**Aivee:** ir allí

**Lili** : q-quien eres

**¿?**: bien Lili soy Cresselia mañana irán por ustedes antes del anochecer

.

esa noche Lili recuerda lo que paso al renacer eevee

.

**Latias** : eevee hija

.

eevee es muy pequeña tal y como la vio por primera vez Celebi y esta dice

.

**Celebi** : que será de eevee

**Latias** : a que te refieres [cargando a eevee]

**Celebi** : quien se hará cargo de ella

**Latias** : seré yo

**Celebi** : p-pero Latias eevee necesita a su madre es decir a Jolteon

**Latias** : [dice muy firme] no eevee se quedara aquí y es mi ultima palabra

**Latios** : creo que yo puedo opinar de esto

**Latias** : [con miedo] hermano

**Latios** : creo que eevee debe vivir en su aldea

**Latias** : [furiosa] no eso no lo permitiré una vez por ti fue exiliada y ella sufrió mucho por ello no la dejare otra vez

**Latios** : hermana sabes que tengo la razón no es verdad

**Latias** : no esta vez así fuera yo exiliada o echada del templo no me importaría por eevee

**Jolteon** :[llegando] creo que también puedo opinar yo dado que soy su madre verdad Latias

**Latias** :(sorprendida) p-pero como estas aquí

**Jolteon** : Celebi me dijo que viniera y Shaymin me trajo así escuche todo por ello si deseas a eevee tendrías que matarme primero

**Latias** : p pero amiga

**Jolteon** : Latias se todo lo que haz hecho por eevee como la cuidaste, diste tu vida una vez por ella y por ello te propongo esto

**Latias** : que cosa

**Jolteon** : bien creo que también les interesa alas hermanas de eevee a aivee y a Lili oír esto verdad hija

**Las hermanas de eevee** : si te escuchamos

**Lili** : si madre

**Jolteon** : ok miren eevee vivirá 8 años en la aldea y después vivirá 8 años en el templo de este modo ella decidirá donde vivir

**Latias** : [con voz de derrota] bien acepto

**Jolteon** : una cosa mas eevee sabrá que eres también su madre y por ello la veras siempre que quieras ok

**Latias** : Jolteon amiga gracias

**Jolteon** : no, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cuidarla tanto, bien Lili

**Lili** :[con miedo] si madre

**Jolteon** : ok mira Shaymin antes de irse me dijo todo y evito que perdiera mis recuerdos por ello quiero que regreses ala aldea y me ayudes a cuidar a eevee

**Lili** : yo p-pero

**Jolteon** : hija Shaymin me dijo que la oscuridad en ti desapareció por ello te pido esto ya no soy tan joven y fuerte y eevee te necesitara mucho y yo también verdad hija

**Lili** : bien madre además así podré compensar a eevee y a ti por lo que las hice sufrir

**Jolteon** :ok debemos irnos [viendo alas hermanas] espero que visiten a eevee ya que también le diré de ustedes así que las esperaremos siempre en la aldea

**Las hermanas de eevee** : bien

**Jolteon** : ok y Aivee

**Aivee:** no es necesario me quedare en el templo

**Jolteon** : estas segura

**Aivee** : si mis hermanos Vulpix y Shinx estarán conmigo además de Gardevoir Charmander y Latios además no puedo dejar a mi madre sola [viendo a Latias]

**Latias** : Aivee en verdad

**Aivee:** si tal vez no sea eevee pero puedo sentir el cariño que sientes por ella y si sientes eso por eevee se que seré muy feliz contigo

**Latias** :(llorando la abraza) gracias hija

**Aivee:** no madre una vez me dijiste que eevee estaría triste al verme llorar bien yo creo que mi hermana también estaría triste al no estar ya contigo por ello y porque quiero ser tu hija me quedare si Latios esta de acuerdo

**Latios** : si aivee se que mi hermana en verdad te cuidara tanto como a eevee

**Latias** : Aivee, hermano gracias

**Las hermanas de eevee** : bien hermana ven a visitarnos también ok

**Aivee:** si hermana lo haré

**Las hermanas de eevee** : entonces regresaremos a nuestra montaña

**Vaporeon** : es verdad debo decirles una ultima cosa

**Vulpix** : si dimos

**Vaporeon** : bien a aparecido un nuevo templo y deberán ir allí

**Las hermanas de eevee** : a que te refieres con eso

**Vaporeon** : bien Arceus decidió darles un regalo por cumplir la misión que tuvieron e hizo aparecer este templo

**Espeon** : y donde esta

**Vaporeon** : bien este en la parte mas alta de la montaña eevee

**Todos** : es decir que

**Vaporeon** : si ahora son ustedes las guardianas de ese templ

**Glaceon** : espera un momento porque nosotras

**Vaporeon** : muy sencillo porque ahora que saben quien soy y donde esta el camino ustedes deberán cuidar el sendero y estando en un templo solo ustedes podrán hacerlo dado que solo ustedes pueden abrir el camino

**Flareon** : pero necesitaríamos a aivee no es verdad

**Vaporeon** : si y no el templo se llamara de las 6 hermanas esto porque solo ustedes estarán allí y de ser necesario aivee podrá ir también con ayuda de Charmander verdad

**Aivee** : entiendo

**Vaporeon** : bien debo irme

**Jolteon** : irte a donde

**Vaporeon** : bien al saber quien soy ya no me esta permitido seguir viviendo en la aldea por ello viviré en el templo y ayudare alas hermanas de eevee desde hoy

**Jolteon** : ya veo por ello no podías decírmelo verdad

**Vaporeon** : si lamento haberte mentido tanto tiempo

**Jolteon** : no descuida se que fue duro para ti

**Vaporeon** : bien y Gardevoir

**Gardevoir** : si dime

**Vaporeon** : te gustaría ser una protectora de los guardianes como Charmander

**Gardevoir** : es decir que yo

**Vaporeon** : si te he escogido para serlo aceptas

**Gardevoir** : claro será un honor para mi

**Vaporeon** : ok se que Shinx se quedara en el templo verdad

**Shinx:** si yo protegeré a aivee de cualquier peligro

**Vaporeon** : ok Shinx también serás siempre bienvenido verdad

**Las hermanas de eevee** : si así es

**Vaporeon** : ok nos vamos [desapareciendo]

.

de este modo Lili recuerda eso y dice

.

**Lili** :(suspira triste y dice) eevee en verdad quiero no volver a verte triste ni a aivee


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 el arrepentimiento de Lili y el regreso de Shaymin**

.

Al día siguiente salen de la aldea y al llegar al bosque los espera una kirlia

.

**Kirlia** : hola yo las llevare con Cresselia

**Aivee:** tu eres la guardiana del templo de los sueños verdad

**Kirlia** : si bien debemos ir [desapareciendo]

.

al llegar el templo se ve majestuoso y Lili dice

.

**Lili** : hermanas estará bien que yo haya venido

**Aivee:** hermana no temas yo estaré siempre a tu lado al igual que con eevee pues las 2 son muy valiosas para mi

**Eevee** : es diferente del templo de Latias verdad

**Kirlia** : ok Cresselia los vera en el salón

.

al entrar ven a Cresselia y esta les dice

.

**Cresselia** : creo que saben porque los llame verdad

**Aivee:** si es por los sueños de eevee verdad

**Cresselia** : en parte pero además hay otro motivo

**Aivee:** y cual es Cresselia

**Cresselia** : bien se los diré pero antes eevee

**Eevee** : si

**Cresselia** : bien mira se que no sabes nada y es lógico pues tu no eres la eevee a quien conocí hace 8 años por ello te preguntare esto en verdad deseas saber porque tienes esos sueños eevee

Eevee : pues yo

**Cresselia** : bien no me lo digas hoy descansa y mañana me lo dirás ok eevee

**Eevee** : ok y gracias Cresselia

**Cresselia** : no es nada eevee bien niñas

**Kirlia** 1.2 : si ama

**Cresselia** : llévenlas a su cuarto ymañana platicaremos de esto y Lili deseo platicar contigo a solas

**Kirlia** 1.2 : si no hay problema

**Aivee:** Cresselia yo

**Cresselia** : no te preocupes Aivee ella estará bien

**Aivee:** ok Cresselia

**Cresselia** : bien sígueme Lili

.

Cresselia lleva a Lili al patio del templo y le dice a Lili

.

**Cresselia** : bien Lili en este lugar le dije a eevee la verdad de quien era a pesar de saber que eso la haría desdichada

**Lili** :(triste) p-pero porque me dices esto

**Cresselia** : mira Lili no andaré con rodeos esta vez, se quien fuiste y también se que Arceus te perdono verdad

**Lili** : s-si así es

**Cresselia** : bien mira no todos te hemos perdonado Lili esto porque se lo que hiciste en este templo

**Lili** :(asustada) n-no te referirás a

**Cresselia** : si me refiero a cuando atacaron alas gemelas kirlias

**Lili** : entiendo fue al venir a buscar información de eevee verdad

**Cresselia** : bien Lili por lo que Arceus y Shaymin hicieron no te matare mas nunca te perdonare yo esta claro Lili

**Lili** :(mirando al piso) si y lo entiendo Cresselia

**Cresselia** : ok una ultima cosa Lil

**Lili** : si que es

**Cresselia** : deseo que te disculpes con ellas ok

**Lili** : Cresselia yo

**Cresselia** : es lo único que te pediré y se que lo harás por eevee y Aivee verdad

**Lili** : bien lo haré por ellas

.

Cresselia llama alas kirlias y Lili dice

.

**Lili** : bien deseo pedirles perdón por lo que hice al venir esa vez a este templo se que tal vez no puedan perdonarme mas en verdad estoy arrepentida de mis acciones y espero que algún día puedan perdonarme

**Kirlia** 2 : en verdad estas arrepentida Lili

**Lili** : si en verdad estaba equivocada en todo y solo pensaba en mi mas al ver a eevee y a Aivee entendí algo que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar

**Kirlia** 1 2: y que fue Lili

**Lili** : bien descubrí que eevee y Aivee pudieron tocar los corazones de todos incluyendo el mío y de las 6 hermanas logrando incluso que ellas me perdonaran por mis crímenes mas yo se que siempre llevare ese pesar en mi corazón y ese será mi verdadero castigo entender el sufrimiento de eevee y saber que por mi culpa ella sufrió y fue odiada por mi

**Kirlia** 1 2: veo que en verdad estas arrepentida no Lili

**Lili** : si no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones al pensar en solo vengarme y fue gracias a Aivee que por fin vi la luz

**Kirlia** 1 2: [sorprendida]q quieres decir que Aivee

**Lili** : si al decirme eevee que ella fue herida al luchar las 2 por primera vez tuve remordimiento y después al decirme Aivee que al hacer daño a otros era como si ella lo hiciera me convenció de ser diferente y olvidar mi venganza

**Kirlia** 1 2: [suspira y dice] ok Lili nos haz convencido

L**i**li : a que te refieres

**Kirlia** 1: bien Cresselia nos pidió que te evaluáramos para ver si en verdad habías cambiado pues para lo que harán será muy importante

**Lili** : q-que quieres decir

**Cresselia** : bien descansa y mañana te explicare todo

.

al día siguiente eevee Lili y Aivee van al patio central y Cresselia dice

.

**Cresselia** : ok eevee que decidiste

**Lili** : si deseo saber que significan esos sueños y saber quien es esa eevee

**Cresselia** : [viendo a Lili y a Aivee] ok mas necesitare ayuda

**Aivee:** que clase de ayuda

**Cresselia** : bien para contarle la historia de eevee las necesitare pues yo solo se una parte Lili la conoció varios años al vivir en su aldea y Aivee puede contarle sobre su vida después de eso

**Aivee:** p-pero Cresselia eevee

**Cresselia** : [ telepáticamente] no te preocupes ya pensé en eso por ello omitiré varias cosas y solo le diremos lo mas indispensable pues de otra forma no podrán ayúdala

**Lili** :Cresselia es necesario

**Cresselia** : si no hay otro recurso

**Eevee** :(viendo a todos) porque todos se quedaron callados

**Cresselia** : por nada en especial eevee, bien empezare

.

de esta forma Cresselia le cuenta la vida de eevee como vivió en la aldea como escapo al ser atacada su aldea y fue rescatada por Latias y Celebi su viaje a los templos y como conoció a Vulpix y los demás Lili le cuenta con tristeza como Darkrai hizo que un pokemon y una eevee fuera a petrificar y dejar en el sueño eterno a los seres queridos de eevee y así sufriera y tendría que ir a salvar a todos Aivee le cuenta como nació ella lo que eevee hizo para salvarla y finamente le cuenta la verdad de quien era eevee su partida y el nacimiento de ella misma al terminar eevee esta en shock

.

**Eevee** :(llorando) eso es imposible yo no puedo ser esa eevee

**Aivee:** es verdad todo hermana

**Eevee** : no es mentira

**Lili** : eevee todo es verdad de hecho la eevee que te hizo sufrir f

**Aivee:** [muy seria] basta si no es necesario que eevee oiga eso pero si debe saber que esa eevee ya no es mala y eso será todo ok Lili

**Cresselia** : bien continuare al irse Shaymin tu renaciste y todos pensamos que eso seria todo mas nos equivocamos

**Aivee:** a que te refieres Cresselia

**Cresselia** : ok hace unos días Shaymin me visito y me dijo esto

.

**Shaymin** : hola Cresselia

**Cresselia** : eevee no, tu eres Shaymin verdad

**Shaymin** : si he venido pues necesito tu ayuda

**Cresselia** : porque que pasa

**Shaymin** : bien es por algo que esta pasando con eevee

**Cresselia** : c-con eevee a que te refieres

**Shaymin** : bien al renacer eevee el vinculo que nos unía debería haberse roto mas no fue así y eevee conserva uno de mis poderes y es la ominencia

**Cresselia** : l-la ominencia p-pero eso es imposible solo Arceus debería tener ese poder no es verdad

**Shaymin** : si así seria mas Arceus lo compartió conmigo y con Mew ahora bien tu sabes que la ominencia es la capacidad de ver todo sin importar donde este ya sea el pasado o futuro mas eevee esta viendo el pasado y eso será muy peligroso para ella pues vera cosas que no debe ver y ese podría hacer que regrese a ser Umbreon

**Cresselia** :[ asustada] Umbreon pero como

**Shaymin** : es por el pasado que vera será tan cruel ver eso que podría su corazón llenarse de oscuridad y así regresaría Umbreon

**Cresselia** : entiendo pero que haremos

**Shaymin** :tráela al templo y después te diré que hacer

**Cresselia** : ok lo haré

**Shaymin** : también trae a Lili y a Aivee

.

**Cresselia** : y eso fue lo que me dijo

.

en ese momento se ve un brillo y aparece Shaymin

.

**Shaymin** : hermanas

**Lili** y **Aivee** : hermana

Eevee : ella es a quien vi esa vez verdad

**Lili** :(mirada triste) hermana yo

**Shaymin** : no digas nada hermana he visto como haz cuidado a eevee y me alegra mucho ver que ella esta en buenas manos

**Cresselia** : ok Shaymin ya están aquí

**Shaymin** : bien eevee dime que haz soñado

**Eevee** : b-bien he soñado contigo y con Celebi

**Shaymin** : si pero no ha sido los únicos verdad eevee

**Eevee** : c-como sabes eso

**Shaymin** : bien te lo diré desde hace un año note que tu tenias sueños diferentes si así deseas llamarlos mas estos no eran tales sino recuerdos míos y de mis hermanas y los demás que estuvieron conmigo

**Eevee** :(asustada) es decir que esos sueños

**Shaymin** : si todo ocurrió

**Eevee** : quiere decir que

**Shaymin** : si y por ello he venido

**Aivee:** a que te refieres

**Shaymin** : mira Aivee eevee esta viendo recuerdos de todos y eso como ya oíste es muy peligroso para eevee por ello destruiré ese vinculo y eevee podrá volver a vivir normalmente

**Eevee** : dime Shaymin entonces tu y yo fuimos una misma verdad

**Shaymin** : no eevee cuando renaciste tuviste tu propia alma a diferencia de mi que fui parte de Aivee Lili y la 7° hermana

**Eevee** : q-quieres decir que Aivee

**Shaymin** : no en realidad al irme rompí ese vinculo para que Aivee y Lili pudieran vivir lo mas normal posible y así ya cada una seria libre y no temería por la vida de la otra

**Aivee:** hermana en verdad hiciste eso por nosotras

**Shaymin** : claro no pensarías que me iría así nada mas verdad hermana

**Lili** : hermana hay algo que no me queda claro

**Shaymin** : si que cosa Lili

**Lili** : como hiciste todo eso en segundos hablar y traer a nuestra madre romper nuestro vinculo hacer que renaciera eevee etc

**Shaymin** : bueno eso es muy sencillo lo que para ustedes fueron segundos para mi fueron horas

**Lili** : horas c-como

**Shaymin** : bien en la cámara del origen el tiempo fluye de una manera extraña y puedes moverte a través de el a voluntad y así pude hacer todo

**Lili** : mmm no lo entiendo bien pero te creo hermana

**Shaymin** : bien hermana he decidido darte algo

**Lili** : algo que cosa hermana

**Shaymin** : bien antes de hacerlo deseo que jures que este regalo solo lo usaras para ayudar a eevee y a Aivee ok Lili

**Lili** : si lo juro por mi vida que lo haré hermana

**Shaymin** : bien toma mostrándole el collar de Lili

**Lili** : ese collar es

**Shaymin** : si así es yo se lo pedí a mi hermano y ahora te lo devolveré

.

al tomarlo Lili el collar explota volviéndose polvo y este cae en Lili

.

**Lili** : [llorando] hermana eso fue muy cruel

**Shaymin** : no pienses eso Lili ahora desea ser una de tus evoluciones

**Lili** : a que te refieres sin el collar sabes bien que no puedo solo eevee puede hacer eso

**Shaymin** : [muy seria dice] Lili hazlo

**Lili** : bien lo haré

.

Lili cierra los ojos y dice

.

**Shaymin** : deseo ser Espeon

.

en eso Lili brilla y se trasforma en Espeon

.

**Espeon** : p-pero como lo hice

**Shaymin** : bien te lo diré al explotar el collar el polvo que viste era la esencia de las gemas y este entro en ti por ello podrás volver a hacerlo

**Lili** : [conmovida] hermana gracias

**Shaymin** : no hermana gracias a ti bien eevee romperé el vinculo

.

Shaymin cierra los ojos y dice

.

**Shaymin** : técnica del vinculo roto

.

en eso del cuerpo de eevee sale una descarga de energía y golpea a Shaymin

.

**Shaymin** : que pasa no puedo romper el vinculo

**Aivee:** hermana que paso

**Shaymin** : no lo se de alguna manera el vinculo es muy fuerte y no puede romperse

**Lili** : entonces eevee

**Shaymin** : existe otro método pero primero [viendo a Cresselia]

**Cresselia** : entiendo ok lo haré Shaymin

.

Cresselia brilla y minutos después dice


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3 el vinculo de eevee y pikachu**

**.**

**Cresselia** : ok el primero es pikachu

**Aivee:** pikachu pero que tiene que ver el

**Cresselia** : bien el vinculo de eevee esta estrechamente unido a otros pokemon por lo que deberán verlo y abrir ese recuerdo con el así este se debilitara y podrá ser roto

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres Cresselia

**Cresselia** : miren cada vinculo esta fuertemente unido a eevee es como una cuerda muy fuerte por ello para lograr romperla la debilitaremos por partes

**Shaymin** : ok hermanas debo irme pikachu esta cercas del templo de Jirachi y eevee las podrá llevar

**Aivee:** hermana y porque no puedes ir con nosotras

**Shaymin** : Aivee esa vez en el templo les dije que no pueden existir 2 Shaymin en este mundo al menos no que sean guardianas y dado que ese es el caso la otra Shaymin morirá si estoy mucho tiempo aquí

**Lili** : ya veo hermana por ello hiciste eso verdad

**Shaymin** : si el irme no fue por gusto y desearía haber podido seguir viviendo con ustedes mas existen reglas y no puedo romperlas

**Aivee:** entonces iremos con pikachu

**Shaymin** : si y dile que lo que le dijo Mawile esa vez es verdad y que yo siento lo mismo

**Aivee:** d de que hablas hermana

**Shaymin** : el lo entenderá y eevee

**Eevee** : si hermana

**Shaymin** : bien cuida a nuestras hermanas por mi [desapareciendo]

**Eevee** : si lo haré

**Cresselia** : ok Aivee debo darte esto [dándole un brazalete]

**Aivee:** Cresselia esto es

**Cresselia** : si es como el brazalete de Latias y los ayudara en este viaje

.

de este modo parten al templo de Jirachi mientras eevee vuela Lili y Aivee platican sobre lo que dijo Shaymin

.

**Aivee:** en verdad desearía que nuestra hermana hubiera venido con nosotras

**Lili** : si es verdad eevee nunca deja de sorprenderme

**Aivee:** de que hablas hermanas

**Lili** : bien como sabes mi collar se lo di a Vulpix sabiendo que jamás lo volvería yo a usar mas no me importo pues al ser traicionada por Darkrai ya no tendría caso tenerlo además tu estabas a salvo y eso era lo mas importante para mi y jamás pensé que nuestra hermana se lo pediría a Vulpix y me lo devolvería

**Aivee:** hermana

**Lili** : no Aivee en verdad tu fuiste quien logro que fuera diferente y jamás podré pagarte eso hermana

**Shaymin** : bien llegaremos pronto

.

al llegar al templo Aivee le dice a eevee que vuele al este y llegan a una aldea

.

**Aivee:** ok esta es la aldea de pikachu

**Lili** : bien entremos

**Shaymin** : si esta bien

.

al entrar ven que es un lugar pobre y todos se asombran al ver a eevee como Shaymin

.

**Pichu** : madre mira a ese pokemon

**Raichu** : si es muy raro que venga a esta aldea un pokemon así

.

al avanzar llegan a una casa y Aivee dice

.

**Aivee:** bien aquí es

**Lili** : como lo sabes

**Aivee:** mi hermano Vulpix un día me trajo a verlo

**Lili** : ya veo

**Aivee:[** tocando la puerta] pikachu estas en casa

.

desde adentro se oye una voz que dice pasen al entrar ven que la casa esta desordenada y pikachu dice

.

**Pikachu** : hola como están

**Aivee:** bien

**Pikachu** : como están en el templo

**Aivee:** bien mi madre te manda saludos

**Pikachu** : y bien a que se debe el honor de su visita

**Aivee:** mira es algo delicado esto que venimos a pedirte

**Pikachu** : a que te refieres

**Aivee:** te explicare todo

.

Aivee le explica los sueños de eevee y lo que Shaymin y Cresselia les dijeron y lo que podría pasar al terminar pikachu esta en silencio

.

**Pikachu** : mmm ya veo de modo que es eso

**Aivee:** si por ello deseamos que nos ayudes

**Pikachu** : y que puedo hacer Aivee

**Aivee:** bien te lo diré hermana dinos el sueño que tuviste de pikachu

**Pikachu** : si esta bien

.

eevee les dice que soñó a pikachu en el templo de Latias cuando estuvo en cama y hablo con Gardevoir

.

**Pikachu** : p-pero como sabe eevee eso

**Aivee:** como te dije es por el vinculo que tienen eevee y Shaymin por ello deseamos que nos cuentes que paso

.

**Pikachu** : ok esto lo platique con Gardevoir una noche poco antes de ir ala isla de las sombras

.

**Gardevoir** : pikachu puedo hablar contigo

**Pikachu** : si claro

.

acercándose a pikachu Gardevoir le dice

.

**Gardevoir** : bien pikachu deseo preguntarte algo

**Pikachu** : si te escucho

**Gardevoir** : dime que sientes por eevee

**Pikachu** : a que te refieres ella es una gran amiga para mi

**Gardevoir** : pikachu no mientas puedo ver que sientes mas que eso lo noto por la forma como la miras y además al haber aceptado usar la técnica que les dijo Charmander es lo que me demuestra cuanto la quieres

**Pikachu** : p-pero como lo sabes

**Gardevoir** : es fácil esa técnica es muy similar ala de las 7 evoluciones y se también que podrías morir al usarla verdad pikachu

**Pikachu** :(mirada triste) Gardevoir se muy bien los riesgos y no me importaría morir por eevee si logramos detener a Lili verdad

**Gardevoir** : si pero porque decidiste hacerlo

**Pikachu** : es fácil Vulpix y Celebi deseaban hacerlo mas les dije que seria yo esto porque eevee en verdad sufriría si ellos muere

**Gardevoir** : si al igual que lo hará si mueres tu verdad como casi te paso al atacarte Lili

**Pikachu** :[llorando muy triste] si eso lo se mas lo haré por lo que siento por ella

**Gardevoir** :(mirada triste) en verdad me gustaría que alguien sintiera eso por mi

**Pikachu** : Gardevoir todos te queremos aun cuando no tienes mucho de estar con nosotros lo se por el hecho de ver como te preocupas por todos y tal vez mas por eevee y Aivee y de verdad te agradezco lo que haces

**Gardevoir** : bien debes descansar aun estas débil

**Pikachu** : si espero estar mejor mañana

**Lili** : pikachu dime en que consistía esa técnica y si de verdad la hubieran usado en mi

**Pikachu** : bien Lili no te mentiré esa técnica te hubiera matado y sellado tu alma en tu cuerpo para que no renacieras y si , si la hubiéramos usado esto al ver como lastimabas a eevee

**Lili** :(triste) es decir que en verdad me odiaban verdad

**Pikachu** : Lili en verdad yo jamás te hubiera perdonado pero pude ver como cambiaste al estar cerca de Aivee tal y como dijo Xatu

**Lili** : a que te refieres

**Pikachu** : mira Xatu nos dijo que Aivee seria muy importante a futuro y solo ella podría lograr algo muy importante además Xatu sabia bien de lo que planeábamos y nos dijo que sus vidas estaban ligadas por ello decidimos no usarla pero tenia un costo y era que si tu te volvías malvada como una vez lo fuiste tendríamos que matar a eevee o a Aivee para detenerte

**Aivee:** es decir que nos hubieran matado pikachu

**Pikachu** : no, todos nos opusimos a eso además creímos en eevee y en ti por ello pese alo que hubiera pasado jamás lo hubiéramos hecho

**Eevee:** [muy seria] es mentira Lili no es así desde que la conozco solo he visto bondad con ella

**Lili** : hermana todo es

**Eevee:** no nunca digas eso tu no eres así ok

**Shaymin** :[ apareciendo] hola pikachu

**Pikachu** : eevee, amiga pero

**Shaymin** : si como oíste debo romper el vinculo que ata a eevee

**Pikachu** : eevee yo

**Shaymin** : bien será rápido y después me iré

.

Shaymin brilla y después desaparece

.

**Pikachu** : eevee yo

**Aivee:** bien debemos irnos

**Pikachu** : si ya veo

**Aivee:** pikachu mi hermana me dijo esto

**Shaymin** : dile que lo que le dijo Mawile esa vez es verdad y que yo siento lo mismo

**Pikachu** : Mawile pero

**Aivee:** mi hermana dijo que lo entenderías

**Pikachu** :(alegre) ya veo gracias Aivee

**Aivee:** no es nada y visítanos estaré en la aldea de eevee una temporada

**Pikachu** : si Aivee

**Aivee:** bien nos iremos

.

al irse pikachu recuerda lo que paso después de nacer eevee

.

**Latias** : bien pikachu deseas vivir con nosotros aquí

**Pikachu** : te lo agradezco Latias pero debo regresar a mi aldea

**Latias** : pero

**Pikachu** : si al estar con eevee y Aivee empecé a depender de ellas de tal modo que supe que debía empezar de nuevo y el mejor lugar es en mi aldea tratare de ser diferente y así eevee y Aivee podrán ver a alguien mas seguro de si mismo

**Latios** : ok cuando desees venir serás siempre bienvenido

**Pikachu** : si y gracias por todo

**Latias** : no pikachu gracias a ti

**Vulpix** : bien amigo te extrañare mucho

**Aivee:** pikachu visítanos ok

**Pikachu** : si lo haré [desapareciendo]

.

así pikachu regresa a su aldea y empieza una nueva vida

.

**Pikachu** :[pensando] en verdad hubiera sido muy triste estar en el templo sin eevee


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 los recuerdos de las 7 hermanas

.

de esta forma regresan al templo de Cresselia y ella les dice

.

**Cresselia** : bien el siguiente vinculo es con tus hermanas

**Aivee:** p pero Cresselia

**Cresselia** : si lo se mas cada una tiene un vinculo muy fuerte y deberán decírselos mas les sugiero que sea por separado esto porque tal vez sea muy serio

**Lili** : entiendo bien iremos

**Cresselia** : suerte

.

de esta forma se dirigen ala montaña eevee mas pueden ver ala distancia el templo al llegar son recibidos por Flareon

.

**Flareon** : hola hermanas sean bienvenidas al templo de las 7 hermanas

**Aivee:** no se llamaba de las 6 hermanas

**Flareon** : si pero decidimos que tu también debías ser incluida por ello se llama así

**Aivee****:** ya veo bien debemos platicar todas de algo muy serio

**Flareon** : bien pasen llamare a todas

.

Flareon los lleva a un salón muy grande y después aparece Gardevoir

.

**Gardevoir** : eevee, Aivee, Lili que sorpresa a pasado mucho tiempo sin verlas

**Aivee:** si a pasado mucho tiempo

.

en eso llegan las 6 hermanas

.

**Las hermanas de eevee** : hola

**Aivee:** hola hermanas

**Vaporeon** : ella es eevee verdad haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que la vimos

**Glaceon** : si es verdad

**Espeon** : bien hermanas se quedaran hoy verdad

**Lili** : es posible si podemos terminar lo que nos dijo Cresselia y nuestra hermana Shaymin

**Las** **hermanas de eevee**: Shaymin

**Espeon** : p-pero no esta con Arceus

**Lili** : si por ello debemos terminar lo que nos pidieron para ayudar a eevee

**Las hermanas de eevee**: de que hablas

.

de esta forma Aivee y Lili les cuentan todo y al terminar todas están en silencio

.

**Jolteon** : entiendo pero

**Aivee:** Cresselia nos dijo que era mejor que cada una lo haga por separado

**Glaceon** : entiendo bien yo seré la primera

**Las hermanas de eevee**: e estas segura hermana

**Glaceon** : si no tengo nada que ocultarle a eevee

**Aivee:** ok y adonde iríamos

**Glaceon** : síganme por aquí

.

de este modo Glaceon lleva a eevee, a Lili y a Aivee al patio central y Glaceon dice

.

**Glaceon** : bien aquí es un lugar solitario y podremos hablar

**Aivee:** ok [ viendo a eevee] dinos que soñaste

**Eevee** : si yo vi a 2 eevees con sus voces en un bosque salvando a otra de un pokemon

**Glaceon** : p-pero como sabes eso

**Aivee:** veo que es algo serio verdad hermana

**Glaceon** :[muy triste dice] si fue la vez cuando eevee empezó a obedecer a Espeon y a mi y obtuvo el collar que tienes Aivee

**Aivee** : de que hablas

**Glaceon** : bien Lili nunca te haz peguntado porque sientes mas respeto por Espeon y por mi que por las demás

**Aivee** : no nunca lo había pensado

**Glaceon** : entonces les contare esto paso unos años antes de ver a Jirachi

.

relato de Glaceon

.

**Glaceon** : ok como saben al ser eevees éramos muy diferentes y eso causaba ciertos problemas pero quien era muy problemática era eevee o la 7° hermana al ser muy desobediente Espeon o la 5° hermana era quien la castigaba y eevee la desafiaba mucho y dado que Espeon era muy temperamental era una constante lucha para ella su sentido del deber y su cariño por eevee y cierta tarde

.

**Eevee** 7: hermana realmente eres muy lenta no puedes atraparme

**Eevee** 5: bien eevee te atrapare y después te daré tu castigo

**Eevee** 7: hermana se que no lo harás

**Eevee** 5: ya veras que si lo haré

**Eevee** 3:[ suspira y dice] en verdad debes de perseguir a nuestra hermana diario

**Eevee** 5: si no la dejare que se burle de mi

**Eevee** 7: hermana no me burlo de ti es solo que jamás podrás atraparme

**Eevee** 3: bien es hora de comer así que dejen de jugar y entren ala casa ok

**Eevee** 7: si hermana

**Eevee** 5: si

.

después de la comida eevee dice

.

**Eevee** 7: hermana puedo jugar afuera

**Eevee** 6: si solo no te acerques al risco de la montaña ok

**Eevee** 7: si

.

al salir eevee se dirige al risco y la 5° hermana dice

.

**Eevee** 5: alto nuestra hermana te dijo que no fueras allí

**Eevee7:** si pero la vista es hermosa

**Eevee** 5: hermana ve ala casa ahora

**Eevee7:** ok solo si me atrapas

.

eevee va a empezar a correr mas el risco se rompe y eevee cae mas su hermana la atrapa de su cola y evita que caiga

.

**Eevee** 3:[saliendo]hermanas donde están

.

**Glaceon** : al verlas en peligro corrí a donde estaban y con mis dientes sujete la cola de mi hermana y así pudimos salvarlas de caer

.

**Eevee** 7: [muy triste] no mi pelo mi cola esta toda sucia porque

**Eevee** 5: estuviste apunto de morir y solo te preocupa tu cola

.

la 5° hermana usa envestida y derriba a eevee y después pasa pisando su cola

.

**Eevee** 7:(mirada triste) hermana yo

**Eevee** 5:[muy molesta] no quiero hablar contigo si de hoy en adelante ya no te diré nada y si mueres no me importara [regresando ala casa]

**Eevee** 7: [viendo ala 3° hermana dice] hermana yo

**Eevee** 3: [muy seria dice mientras da la vuelta caminando a su casa muy lentamente] no esta vez ve a casa eevee

.

al llegar sus hermanas la ven muy seriamente y la 6° hermana dice

.

**Eevee** 6: ve a tu cuarto mientras decidimos tu castigo

**Eevee** 7:[caminando a su cuarto en silencio]

.

al quedarse solas las 6 hermanas discuten el castigo para eevee

.

**Eevee** 2: y bien cual será el castigo de nuestra hermana

**Eevee** 1: en verdad debemos castigarla

**Eevee** 3: si casi muere y no solo eso nuestra otra hermana también hubiera muerto si no la hubiera ayudado en ese momento

**Eevee** 5: si y lo peor es que solo le importo su cola es lo que mas me duele que no valora su vida

**Eevee** 6: bien decidí el castigo por una semana nadie atenderá a eevee y así sabrá lo que es valerse por si misma y mas importante eevee aprenderá que nosotras ya no la dejaremos seguir actuando así están de acuerdo

**Todas:** ok

.

al día siguiente eevee se despierta y dice

.

**Eevee** 7: que raro no vino mi hermana a despertarme

.

al bajar eevee todas están desayunando mas no ve su plato y eevee dice

.

**Eevee** 7: hermana donde esta mi plato para desayunar

**Eevee** 6: bien eevee tu plato esta afuera deberás lavarlo e ir al huerto y buscar tu alimento

**Eevee** 7: p-pero yo

**Eevee** 6: bien si no quieres hacerlo puedes regresar a tu cuarto pues ninguna lo hará, eso si mas tarde tendrás varias tareas por lo que te recomiendo que mejor comas

**Eevee** 7: tareas pero

**Eevee** 6: ok eevee si deseas vivir aquí tendrás que trabajar como todas normalmente todas hacíamos tus deberes mas ya no lo haremos te quedo claro eevee

Eevee 7: si

.

así eevee sale y sus hermanas dicen

.

**Eevee** 1: no es muy cruel eso para eevee

**Eevee** 6: no cruel seria que hubieran muerto las 2 no lo crees

**Eevee** 3: si es verdad

**Eevee** 6: ok al terminar de desayunar eevee lavara los platos

**Todas:** si

.

de esta forma eevee empieza a hacer deberes como barrer lavar los platos de sus hermanas y traer comida del huerto así pasan 5 días y esa noche las 6 hermanas discuten sobre eevee

.

**Eevee** 6: bien que opinan de eevee creen que debemos levantarle su castigo

**Eevee** 1: bien creo que a aprendido de su castigo verdad

**Eevee** 2: si yo estoy de acuerdo pues me duele verla trabajar así

**Eevee** 3: si es verdad pero que te dolería mas verla así o haberla visto muerta

**Eevee** 4: si yo estoy de acuerdo pero aun así me duele

**Eevee** 5: bien yo no esto de acuerdo y quiero que aun tenga ese castigo

**Todas:** p pero hermana

**Eevee** 5: lo siento pero yo no puedo perdonarla y si hacemos eso solo le demostraremos que se podrá salir siempre con la suya y no pienso permitir eso

**Eevee** 3: hermana por favor

**Eevee** 5: no es mi ultima palabra si no lo hacen yo me iré

**Glaceon** : en ese momento no lo sabíamos pero eevee estaba escuchando todo

**Eevee** 6: hermana en verdad lo harías

**Eevee** 5: si a ella no le importa nada que no sea su cola por ello en verdad nunca la perdonare y seria preferible que ya no estuviera aquí ella verdad

**Eevee** 7:[llorando y subiendo a su cuarto]

.

la 6° hermana se acerca y le da una bofetada a la 5° hermana

.

**Eevee** 6:(mirada molesta) realmente nunca creí eso de ti

**Eevee** 5:(llorando) p-pero yo

**Eevee** 2: si es verdad me haz decepcionado hermana

**Eevee** 5: porque, en verdad me dolió que solo le importe su cola

**Eevee** 6: si es verdad pero no por ello desearíamos que se fuera ella o tu no es verdad

**Eevee** 5: hermana yo

**Eevee** 6: no tal y como a eevee la castigamos también tu tendrás un castigo por decir eso

**Eevee** 5: u-un castigo p pero

**Eevee** 6: bien subirás con eevee y tu le dirás que su castigo terminara mañana

**Eevee** 5: bien lo haré

**Eevee** 3: yo iré contigo

**Glaceon** : al llegar al cuarto de eevee esta ya no estaba solo había una nota llena de lagrimas que decía

**Eevee** 7 : hermanas oí todo así que me iré de este modo ya no seré una carga para ustedes y de verdad siento que mi hermana ya no me quiera y así no se ira ella las quiero y adiós.

eevee

.

**Eevee** 3: eevee no hermana

**Eevee** 5: no todo es mi culpa

**Glaceon** : al bajar les dijimos a todas lo que paso y todas salimos a buscarla en parejas siendo Espeon y yo las que fuimos a un bosque cercano

**Eevee** 5:[gritando] eevee regresa

**Eevee** 3:[gritando] hermana

.

**Glaceon** : en ese momento oímos un grito y corrimos a ese sitio encontrando a eevee siendo acorralada por un sneasel

.

**Sneasel** : bien no te resistas

**Eevee** 7: no déjame

**Sneasel** : no lo haré pagaran muy bien por una eevee con ese pelaje

**Eevee** 7: de que hablas

**Sneasel** : te venderé como esclava y ganare mucho

**Eevee** 3, 5 : [llegando] deja ir a nuestra hermana

**Sneasel **: bien mas esclavas

**Eevee** 7:[ aterrada] hermanas auxilio

**Sneasel** : [riendo] si sálvenla

**Eevee** 3: ok bola sombra

**Sneasel** la recibe sin sufrir daño

.

**Sneasel** : bien es mi turno garra

.

**Glaceon** : en ese momento creí que moriría mas Espeon uso envestida y después cola de hierro derrotándolo y haciendo que huyera al estar a salvo eevee nos miro y dijo

.

**Eevee** 7: hermanas yo

**Eevee** 3: no eevee regresemos a casa

**Eevee** 7: p pero mi hermana no quiere que yo viva allí verdad [viendo a la 5° hermana]

**Eevee** 5: eevee en verdad estoy muy enojada contigo y en ese momento no pensé lo que dije mas en verdad no creo poder perdonarte al menos no por ahora pero eres mi hermana y de verdad estaría muy triste si te fueras o te pasara algo

**Eevee** 7: e-es verdad hermana

**Eevee** 3: si eres muy traviesa y nos das muchos dolores de cabeza pero te queremos hermana

**Eevee** 7: [llorando corre a abrazarlas y les dice] perdónenme hermanas por irme así

**Glaceon** : al regresar Espeon y yo decidimos no decir nada de lo que paso y solo les dijimos que eevee se quedo ala entrada del bosque y así la alcanzamos al día siguiente eevee siguió con su castigo a pesar de que ya no tenía que hacerlo así después de 2 semanas de seguir haciéndolo llame a eevee y le dijimos

**Eevee** 3: bien eevee deseo que me acompañes

**Eevee** 7: si hermana

.

**Glaceon** : bajamos la montaña y allí nos esperaba Espeon y le dijo a eevee

.

**Eevee** 5: bien síguenos

.

**Glaceon** : avanzamos por el bosque hasta llegar a un lago y Espeon le dijo a eevee

**Eevee** 5: ok hermana después de lo que paso tome una decisión respecto a ti eevee

**Eevee** 7: d decisión y cual es

**Eevee** 5: bien es muy difícil para mi decir esto pero

**Eevee** 7: pero

**Eevee** 5: bien he decidido perdonarte pues veo lo triste que estas y de verdad me duele verte así e incluso vi que dejaste tu cola sin cuidar verdad

**Eevee** 7: eso no importa de hecho trataba de cuidarla porque tu siempre decías que era muy bella y siempre quería que te alegraras al verla mas al decir que solo me importaba mi cola me dolió mucho pues ustedes son mas importantes que ella

**Glaceon** : en ese momento eevee se arranco un gran mechón de pelo de su cola y después lo piso y nos dijo

**Eevee** 7: como vez hermana ustedes son mas valiosas que mi cola y en verdad les agradezco el salvarme

**Eevee** 5: bien hermana me alegra oírte decir eso y por ello vamos a darte algo

**Eevee** 7: algo y que es

**Eevee** 5: bien al día siguiente de que saliste regrese y encontré esto mostrándole un collar

**Eevee** 7: es muy lindo

**Eevee** 5: si y te lo pienso regalar hermana

**Eevee** 7: hermana no lo merezco

**Eevee** 5: no hermana esta es mi forma de disculparme y al ver lo que hiciste con tu cola en verdad creo que debe ser tuyo

**Eevee** 7: pero yo

**Eevee** 5: no escúchame bien este collar será el recuerdo de ese día y además de que todas te queremos ok

**Eevee** 7: si hermana será mi mayor tesoro

**Eevee** 3: ok regresemos

**Glaceon** : desde ese día eevee no volvió a desobedecer a Espeon y a mi me pidió que le ayudara a cepillar su cola cosa que jamás nos permitía también por ello acostumbre a eevee a cepillarla cada noche mas aun así Espeon no dejaba de perseguir a eevee mas lo hacia ya como un juego tal y como lo hacíamos nosotras con Aivee

**Aivee:** es decir que yo

**Glaceon** : si en realidad esa fue una de las razones de empezar a sentir cariño por ti Aivee pues nos recordabas como fue de pequeña eevee

**Aivee:** ya veo

**Shaymin** :[apareciendo] si y de verdad pude valorarlas desde entonces

**Glaceon** : hermana

**Shaymin** : bien debo hacerlo romperé el vinculo

.

Shaymin brilla y después desaparece

.

**Glaceon** : hermana

**Aivee:** bien debemos continuar

**Glaceon** : ok llamare a la siguiente

.

al salir Glaceon llora y dice

.

**Glaceon** : en verdad fue muy duro para mi volver a ver a eevee

Glaceon llama a sus hermanas y van abriendo sus recuerdos a eevee mientras Aivee y Lili conocen el pasado de ellas como cuando estuvieron en el collar, la lucha contra Darkrai, como las revivió Jirachi así hasta llegar a Espeon


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 adiós Umbreon, la muerte de Espeon la confesión a Lili y la presentacion de las 7 hermanas

.

**Espeon** : soy la ultima verdad

**Aivee:** si hermana eevee dinos que viste

**Eevee** : hermana de todos los sueños que tuve de ustedes tengo miedo de decirte esto

**Espeon** : no te entiendo

**Eevee** : bien hermana te lo diré pero

**Espeon** : pero

**Eevee** : bien deseo que me perdones por ello ok

**Espeon** : d-de que hablas

**Eevee** : ok te lo diré

.

eevee le dice a Espeon que vio y Espeon ,Lili y Aivee están muy tristes

.

**Espeon** : ya veo de modo que viste eso verdad eevee

**Eevee** : si así es

**Espeon** : [usando su poder psíquico]bien les mostrare lo que paso ese día

.

recuerdo de Espeon

.

**Espeon** :esto paso el día que salimos del templo de Jirachi

.

**Vaporeon** : bien hermanas debo decirles algo muy importante

**Todas:** si hermana

**Vaporeon** : ok como saben este día iremos a detener a nuestra hermana verdad

**Todas** : si lo sabemos

**Vaporeon** : bien deseo preguntarles algo

**Todas** : que cosa

**Vaporeon** : bien están seguras de esto

**Todas** : d-de que hablas

**Espeon** : bien yo se los diré este será un viaje sin retorno es decir no regresaremos

**Vaporeon** : p-pero hermana c como sabes eso

**Espeon** : no importa como, mas sabes que es verdad

**Todas:** a que se refieren

**Espeon** : bien cuando usemos la técnica que Mew nos enseño moriremos todas

**Todas:** n-no es mentira verdad

**Vaporeon** : no hermanas eso pasara por ello deseo que si no lo quieren hacer regresen ala montaña yo lo haré y así la salvare

**Glaceon** : no iras sola yo iré contigo

**Flareon** : hermanas yo iré con ustedes

**Jolteon** : también yo

**Leafeon** : yo también iré

**Espeon** : si lo haremos por nuestra hermana

**Vaporeon** : hermanas entiendan esto al empezar la técnica no habrá marcha atrás entienden

**Glaceon** : si lo sabemos mas lo haremos por Umbreon

**Espeon** : bien hermanas una ultima cosa yo iré al frente y usaran mi cuerpo para lanzar la energía

**Todas** : p pero

**Espeon** : no hermanas deseo ser yo crean en mi prometo salvar a Umbreon

**Todas** : bien

.

**Espeon** : después al llegar y ver a Ninetales en peligro y a nuestra hermana la atacamos y le pedí a Celebi que se lo llevara mientras usábamos la técnica

.

**Todas:** técnica de las 7 evoluciones [del cuerpo de todas sale un resplandor que ataca a Umbreon mientras Espeon se coloca al frente y dice  
Espeon : ahora hermanas

.

de este modo el cuerpo de Espeon toma un color arco iris mientras siente como sus hermanas empiezan a morir primero Leafeon después Jolteon ,Flareon, Glaceon y Vaporeon. Espeon empieza a sentir como su poder desaparece y después empieza sentir como su vida se empieza a extinguir también ve como Umbreon empieza a perder el brillo de sus halos para volver a tener su color normal y ve como despierta como de un trance y le dice

.

**Umbreon** : h-hermana q que paso

.

antes de poder responderle Espeon empieza a agonizar cayendo al suelo y Umbreon corre con ella y Espeon le dice

.

**Espeon** : [con voz muy débil] h-hermana regresaste

**Umbreon** : p -pero que paso

**Espeon** : n-no importa lo importante es que te salvamos

.

en eso ve Umbreon a sus hermanas y entiende que paso y dice

.

**Umbreon** : l-lo lamento hermana

**Espeon** : U-Umbreon n no importa toma [dándole el collar]

**Umbreon** : h-hermana yo

**Espeon** : n-no perdóname fue m mi culpa q que sufrieras por ello estoy feliz de haberte visto b bien de nuevo

**Umbreon** :...

**Espeon** : h-hermana d debo irme n nuestras hermanas m me esperan y les diré q que lo logramos

**Umbreon** :[llorando desconsolada] n no por favor no digas eso

**Espeon** : b-bien adiós herman...a[muriendo]

**Umbreon** : ESPEON NOOOO[grita histérica]

.

**Espeon** :bien lo demás lo saben Mew no convirtió en gemas y nos llevo con Cresselia y Latias verdad

.

**Aivee:** (llorando)en verdad fue muy triste

.

**Lili** :(llorando) si es verdad

**Shaymin** : si y por ello deseo que siempre valoren lo que hizo tal y como yo lo hago

**Espeon** : hermana

**Shaymin** : bien lo haré

.

Shaymin brilla y después desaparece

.

**Espeon** : hermana yo

**Glaceon** : [entrando al patio les dice] se quedaran hoy verdad hermanas

**Aivee:** si tiene mucho de que no las veía y deseo estar con todas

**Eevee** : si es verdad casi no me han visitado y deseo poder conocerlas mas

**Espeon** : bien eevee y Aivee sigan a Glaceon yo debo hablar con Lili a solas  
.

**Lili** : a-a solas

**Glaceon** : bien hermanas síganme [saliendo]

**Eevee** : bien

.

Espeon lleva a Lili al patio donde estuvieron y después Espeon dice

.

**Espeon** : bien Lili deseo hablar contigo de algo muy serio

**Lili** : es sobre mi verdad

**Espeon** : si pero no es de lo que tu crees

**Lili** : a que te refieres

**Espeon** : ok Lili hable con Vulpix y me dijo que Shaymin le pidió tu collar para dártelo verdad

**Lili** : si Shaymin me lo entrego en el templo de Cresselia

**Espeon** : si pero puedo ver que no lo tienes puesto verdad y eso me extraño

**Lili** : bien nuestra hermana me dio un regalo a pesar de no merecerlo

**Espeon** : d de que hablas

**Lili** : bien te lo mostrare

.

Lili brilla y se trasforma en Flareon

.

**Lili** : bien este fue el regalo de mi hermana

**Espeon** : p-pero es la misma técnica que usa eevee verdad

**Lili** : si nuestra hermana me dijo que era por como he cuidado de eevee y que ella estaba en buenas manos

**Espeon** : si y por ello quiero hablar contigo

**Lili** : sobre que

**Espeon** : bien esto lo hable con pikachu hace mucho y se que tu me podrás decir mas acertadamente esto

**Lili** : n-no te entiendo

**Espeon** : [usando su poder psíquico] ok te lo mostrare

.

**Espeon** le muestra a Lili como ella la lastimo como cuando le dijo a sus hermanas que se fuera eevee el deseo de Jirachi cuando la castigaron ella y sus hermanas cuando ella le enseño la tele transportación y lo que le dijo al discutir con Aivee al terminar Lili le dice

.

**Lili** : [muy seria] de modo que eevee sufrió así por ti

**Espeon** :[bajando su cabeza al suelo y llorando muy triste] si a pesar de que todas digan que soy quien mas se preocupo por eevee en realidad e sido quien mas la ha lastimado

**Lili** : entiendo a que te refieres yo la lastime mucho con todo lo que hice y Aivee me contó como eevee deseaba salvarme a pesar de lo que hacia

**Espeon** : si por ello deseo pedirte perdón Lili

**Lili** : d-de que hablas Espeon

**Espeon** : bien yo siempre te culpe de por cómo sufría eevee mas fui una tonta pues yo no puedo juzgarte así dado que yo fui peor pues creía que al detenerte podría pagar un poco por lo que la lastime

**Lili** : Espeon tu tenias razón si odie a eevee y en verdad sentí celos de como ella tenia todo a ustedes mi madre la cuidaba mucho y además de todo Vulpix y Celebi estarían con ella, además de ser la 7° hermana y ser querida a pesar de todo

**Espeon** : bien Lili como sabes una vez te dije que jamás te perdonaría no, pues bien

**Lili** :(con miedo) si Espeon

**Espeon** : bien deseo retractarme de eso y que seas mi hermana yo ya hable con las demás y todas estamos de acuerdo

**Lili** :(con lagrimas) Espeon tu

**Espeon** : si Lili en verdad hemos visto como cambiaste tal y como lo hizo eevee por ello y además al ver lo que Shaymin hizo por ti es lo que me convenció de hacerlo

**Lili** :gracias hermana

**Espeon** : no gracias a ti en verdad te lo mereces bien vamos a comer hermana

**Lili** : si

.

ese día se quedan y al día siguiente salen y Aivee dice

.

**Aivee:** bien iremos con Cresselia y nos dirá a donde mas ir

**Vaporeon** : bien hermanas cuídense

**Eevee** : si lo haremos

.

al irse Vaporeon recuerda cuando eevee y Aivee las visitaron por primera vez

.

**Aivee:** bien hermana debes conocer a alguien

**Eevee** : a quien hermana

**Aivee:** al llegar lo sabrás bien Lili y eevee entren al brazalete

**Eevee** : si hermana

.

**Aivee** se tele trasporta al templo de las 7 hermanas y ven a Espeon

.

**Espeon** : hola las esperábamos

**Aivee:** si hermana las he echado de menos

**Eevee** : hermanas

**Aivee:** si eevee Vulpix Lili y yo no somos tus únicos hermanos

**Espeon** : bien pasen y pónganse cómodos llamare alas demás pues todas están impacientes de ver a eevee después de un año

.

de esta forma llegan las hermanas y se presentan con eevee

.

**¿?** : bien eevee yo soy la 1° hermana Flareon

**¿?** : yo soy la 2° hermana Jolteon

**¿?** : yo soy la 3° hermana Glaceon

**¿?** : yo soy la 4° hermana Leafeon

**¿?** : yo soy la 5° hermana Espeon

**¿?** : yo soy la 6° hermana Vaporeon

.

en eso todas ven a Aivee esta entiende y se acerca alas demás trasformándose y dice

.

**Aivee** :y yo soy la 7° hermana Umbreon

**Vaporeon** : en realidad solo eres la 7° hermana Aivee y así te presentaras hermana

**Aivee** : pero eevee

**Espeon** : Aivee esto es porque tu en realidad eres todas nosotras hermana

**Aivee** : p-pero

**Vaporeon** : Aivee eso lo sabes bien eevee no lo será y fue decidido eso en este lugar esa vez recuerdas verdad

**Aivee** : si eso lo se pero eevee

**Glaceon** : no importa lo principal es que eevee nos conozca y además Aivee deberás decirle el porque vendrá a este templo

**Eevee** : venir

**Lili** : creo que debo ser yo quien le explique eso

**Vaporeon:** esta bien Lili

**Eevee** : que cosa hermana

**Lili** : bien eevee esto una vez te lo dije que tu tienes un don muy especial

**Eevee** : si mas no me dijiste cual es

**Lili** : bien este don es el mismo de Aivee es decir vez a nuestras hermanas verdad

**Eevee** : si

**Lili** : como sabes existen varios tipos de evolución para los eevees

**Eevee** : si mas nunca he visto cuales son salvo a mi madre

**Lili** : bien eevee ellas son las 7 evoluciones que tu puedes tener

**Eevee** : e-es decir que ellas

**Lili** : si y deberás escoger una

**Eevee** : pero

**Lili** : eevee cada evolución tiene diferentes cualidades mas debes escoger una pues cada eevee en determinado momento lo hace tal y como tu madre lo hizo

**Eevee** : todas son muy bellas y es imposible no desear ser todas incluso Umbreon por ello no puedo decidir

**Espeon** : bien eevee en verdad te gustaría ser todas nosotras

**Eevee** : si se que es un sueño absurdo mas en verdad me gustaría

**Espeon** : bien eevee veremos si estas lista

**Eevee** : lista

**Vaporeon** : si bien Aivee puedes empezar

**Aivee:** si hermana

**Eevee** : de que hablan

**Aivee:** bien te mostrare eevee que evolución te gustaría ser en este momento

**Eevee** : seria Leafeon pues es muy bella

**Leafeon** :(mirada triste) solo por eso eevee

**Eevee** : no pero veo que eres de tipo planta y en verdad a mi me agradan mucho

Leafeon:** (conmovida)** Eevee yo

**Eevee** : que pasa porque lloras Leafeon

**Leafeon** :(mirada alegre) no por nada, bien Aivee puedes continuar

**Aivee:** bien eevee quiero que veas atentamente a Leafeon es decir como es ella su cuerpo sus orejas su cola es decir todo podrás hacerlo

**Eevee** : mmm si su cuerpo es verde con crema sus orejas son largas como las mías y su cola es como una gran hoja estoy bien hermana

**Aivee:** si así es bien eevee cerraras tus ojos y trataras de recordar esos detalles

**Eevee** : si hermana [cerrando los ojos]

**Aivee:** bien eevee ahora piensa que tu eres Leafeon

**Eevee** : si mas no entiendo porque

.

en eso eevee brilla y se trasforma en Leafeon

.

**Leafeon/eevee** : bien Aivee ya lo hice y ahora

**Aivee:** bien ve tu reflejo

.

al verlo eevee salta de la impresión y dice

.

**Leafeon/eevee** : p pero como paso eso

**Lili** : bien hermana ese es el don que te dije puedes trasformarte como Aivee

**Leafeon/eevee** : es decir que puedo regresar a ser una eevee

**Lili** : si basta con que recuerdes como es tu pelo tus orejas y tu cola y podrás regresar sin problema

**Leafeon/eevee:** (regresando a ser eevee) es increíble

**Espeon** : si eevee y no es lo único

**Eevee** : de que hablas Espeon

**Espeon** :[riendo] bien eevee no solo puedes ser Leafeon

**Eevee** : (emocionada)es decir que

**Espeon** : si eevee puedes ser cualquiera de nosotras ese es tu don especial tal y como lo tiene también Aivee

**Eevee** :(con lagrimas) hermanas gracias por este regalo

**Vaporeon** : no es nada eevee solo a cambio de eso deberás tu hacer algo y se que Lili y Aivee estarán de acuerdo con eso

**Lili y Aivee** : en que

**Vaporeon** : bien lo único que te pedimos eevee es que no llores ok pues a nosotras nos duele verte así por ello te pedimos eso

**Eevee** : si hermana lo haré

**Aivee** : bien eevee hoy te practicaras y al final del día podrás ser todas nosotras

**Eevee** : si y gracias hermanas

**Aivee** : no es nada eevee

.

mientras Vaporeon recuerda eso dice

.

**Vaporeon** : eevee tu puedes hacerlo todas creemos en ti

al llegar con Cresselia esta les dice que la siguiente es Jolteon la madre de eevee y Lili así que regresan ala aldea eevee

.

al llegar eevee Lili y Aivee van a su casa encontrando a Jolteon y esta les dice

.

**Jolteon** : hijas que alegría como les fue con Cresselia

**Aivee:** es difícil de explicar

**Jolteon** : a que te refieres

**Aivee:** bien te lo diré

.

Aivee le dice todo y porque debe ver ese recuerdo y Jolteon esta de acuerdo

.

**Aivee:** ok hermana dinos cual es el recuerdo que viste

**Eevee** : bien vi a mi madre llegar ala aldea y hablar con un anciano

**Jolteon** : [suspira y dice] ya veo de modo que es ese recuerdo

**Eevee** : si madre se que estabas triste verdad

**Jolteon** : bien les contare


End file.
